kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-68
Summary In a past conversation with Visnu, Gandharva laments his heavy responsibilities as King, as all he wants to do is prioritize his wife Menaka. He wonders if he would have been happier if he had not received the name Gandharva. Visnu responds that in that case, Menaka would be the wife of whoever else was "Gandharva", and adds that perfect names do not exist. Although his name will bring him suffering, it will also bring him happiness, love, and friendship transcending the races. Gandharva thinks that obviously, love refers to Menaka, happiness refers to his soon-to-be-born child, and friendship refers to Visnu. Visnu smiles then agrees. Gandharva thinks that as long as his family and friends can remain with him for all eternity, he can bear with the inconveniences of being King. However, Visnu tells him that nothing is eternal, and that everything is just a possibility that will depend on the choices he makes. Gandharva complains about the fact that Visnu is speaking in riddles again, but Visnu just laughs it off. In the present, Gandharva wonders if Visnu foresaw the loss of everyone he loves, leaving him without any reason to live. He gradually becomes aware that Agni is calling him without the intent of killing him. Agni explains that he is using his transcendental Fathomless Fire to allow them to talk without being spied on, as ''He'' only has power over earth. Agni had put on a show to pretend that he wanted to kill Gandharva. He warns Gandharva to start talking. The nastika just silently wonders why Agni is showing him mercy, as he is too weak to even have value as an ally now. He thinks he has enough, but gets punched by Agni, who tells him that his eyes resemble the countless people that Agni has seen who had lost the will to live. He deduces that something happened to Gandharva's daughter, but adds that his sins are too heavy to just run away: many humans have died because of Gandharva, including those on Gresvan, a planet Gandharva destroyed. Agni asks him if he has no feelings of guilt. Gandharva thinks of Teo, and looks down. Seeing that, Agni is glad that he still has some sort of conscience. He asks Gandharva if he knows why nastikas do not have an afterlife, but decides not to say more. He then advises Gandharva to find something he can do, even help the humans. Suddenly, Agni feels Brilith being threatened. He undoes his transcendental and quickly disappears. Left alone, Gandharva wonders about Agni's generosity, and wonders if he would be allowed a reason to live if he were to side with humans. A group of magicians and fighters, including Parr, are searching for the nastika that they presume is now in human form. They also ask Parr to tell them if she sees the ones who attacked Teo before. Parr hopes Teo is safe. 2-68 Agni and Gandharva.png|inside an endless fire 2-68 Brilith endangered.png|Someone wants Agni back in Atera. 2-68 Gandharva.png|Help...humans? Currygom's comment Gandharva's pants are on because I don't want to raise the rating to mature readers only. Afterword (thumbnail - Gandharva) Hasn't it been a long time since Gandharva was shown with long hair? Sometimes when a post under Kubera Settings (in the main blog menu) is not visible, it's because I added some content which appears in the next episode of Kubera and set it to private. It's too late to post it after the webtoon gets updated, so I'm adding things in advance. (Gandharva and Vishnu) Both of them like to go barefoot. (Agni and Gandharva) Agni never gets mad, even if you hit him repeatedly. He's Patient Kim, Generous Kim, Wise Kim, Punching Bag Kim... Hehehe. Even so, in Episode 2-67, Agni's acting skills seemed to be exceptional enough (?) for him to receive the most negative feedback in the history of his appearances. It's okay. Agni would laugh if he could see the comments for Ep.2-67. (Gandharva walking away) The chapter Frozen Tears will be over soon. This is the second longest chapter in Season 2. (The third longest was Rift.) If you like Gandharva, you get to see him a lot in this chapter. It's not often when he appears this much. + blurb about fixing a typo Notes * There is speculation that Vishnu is not referring to what Gandharva is thinking of, when speaking of wondrous love, remarkable happiness, and friendship that can transcend the races. In particular, the friendship he is alluding to may refer to Agni. * Vishnu states here that everything is only a possibility. Currygom's side novel, the finite, reveals that he is able to see the consequences of all choices, and his insight works on both gods and nastikas. This is implied throughout the series, as Kasak, God Kubera, and Agni, all hint at the extent of Vishnu's ability. * We have already seen from Kasak's flashback that Vishnu talks in riddles. * As mentioned in an earlier episode, the destruction of Gresvan occurred around the year D1, and appears to be in retaliation against the humans for siding with the gods. There is also speculation that a much earlier scene may be that of Gandharva about to destroy Gresvan. * This is the first mention in the webtoon that nastikas do not have an afterlife. In the finite, both Vasuki and Taksaka mention that when a nastika dies, he is annihilated along with the power of his name. We find out later that even though this is common knowledge among the suras, it is only partially true, and the complete truth is hidden and known only among the 5th-zen gods. * Questions raised in this episode: ** Who is threatening Brilith as she sleeps? In Season 3, the culprit is revealed in Episode 3-102. References